


Sweet Moments

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some more Mink and Aoba fluff. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Moments

Aoba smiled from his place on the couch once he heard the sound of the door opening and quickly stood to go meet Mink. He headed into the kitchen to help him unpack the groceries and saw Mink standing at the table with his back to him.

“Welcome back,” he greeted as he crossed the room toward him, “why didn’t you tell me you were going to town? I would have come with you.”

“Ah…I just needed to get something really quick…” Mink told him, suddenly turning around.

Aoba stopped and widened his eyes, seeing Mink was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“M-Mink?”

He moved toward him, blushing softly, “…it’s a thank you for…picking me flowers the other day.”

Aoba smiled happily, taking the flowers from him and bringing them to his nose, inhaling their sweet scent.

“Thank you so much,” he said, stepping closer and wrapping his arm around his waist in a hug, “they’re so pretty!”

Mink hugged him back, softly running his fingers through his hair as he did, “…you’re welcome.”

Aoba drew back to go search for a vase, not wanting to give the flowers any chance to wilt. After he’d filled it up with water and situated all the flowers in place, he set it on the table and grinned cheerfully.

Mink had gone all the way to town just to get him flowers? It’s not that Mink had never done anything sweet like this before but he would never have expected him to go as far as getting him a bouquet of flowers and such pretty ones at that!

He hurried back to the living room where he figured Mink was warming up by the fire and saw he’d already situated himself with a book in his hand. Aoba didn’t waste any time, settling beside him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you for getting me the flowers. I’m really happy,” he said, resting his head against his shoulder.

“…Aoba….” Mink suddenly said, brushing his fingers through his hair once again before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

He closed his eyes and smiled, “I love you, Mink.”

There was a short, silent pause before Mink responded.

“…are you really happy here?”

Aoba drew back to look at him surprised, “Hm? Of course I am.”

“You don’t miss being home with your friends and family?”

“Well, I do miss them sometimes but being here with you…is really important to me. You’re my family too and I want to be with you. I love you so much and…I’m happiest when I’m beside you.”

Before he could answer, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the older man’s lips, feeling Mink cup either side of his face gently with his warm hands.

Aoba moaned softly at the sudden affection and felt himself grow weak at the gesture.

“I’m happiest when you’re here too,” Mink told him, pressing a soft peck to his forehead as he drew back, “…I love you.”

He smiled before drawing himself closer until he was in his lap, pressing another lingering kiss to his lover’s lips as he slipped his arms snugly around his neck. Mink rubbed his back tenderly as they continued sharing soft, sweet kisses.

Aoba trembled softly, feeling Mink’s hands beginning to make their way under his shirt.

“…is it alright?” the older man asked, glancing up at him.

He nodded, “Yeah…I want to do it with you too, Mink.”

Aoba leaned forward and covered his lips again as he reached between them and began fumbling at the buttons of his shirt, trying to get them undone.

“…are you nervous?”

He nodded, “I can’t help it. I’m always nervous around you.”

Mink suddenly reached for his hand, bringing it up to his chest. Aoba widened his eyes, feeling his heart was thundering just as fast as his own was.

“Mink…”

“I feel the same.”

He blushed as Mink pulled his shirt from over his head before bringing him in for another kiss. Aoba moaned in surprise as he felt Mink suddenly undoing his zipper and slipping his fingers around his cock. He could quickly feel himself getting hard and it was all he could do to grip Mink’s shoulders to keep upright.

“I want to do it for you too…” Aoba told him as he undid his belt and zipper, wrapping his fingers around Mink’s already half hard cock and trying to mimic the same motions the older man was giving him.

He heard Mink grunt softly and felt a slight achievement that he was making his lover feel good.

“Ah, w-wait Mink…shouldn’t we go to the bedroom?”

“Here’s fine…” he responded before covering his lips again, suddenly speeding up his movements. He heard the sound of his stifled moans as their kiss continued, feeling Mink slide his tongue past through his lips and tangle with his own.

Aoba tried his best to focus on moving his hand while the familiar pleasure continued growing more in his hips, feeling Mink draw back and begin covering his neck with openmouthed kisses, drawing more lewd moans from his lips.

“M-Mink…ah!”

He tried his best to grind his hips to excite his lover even more but it was like his mind had turned to fluff. He felt so good, he could hardly think of anything else.

Mink suddenly rubbed the sensitive slit of his erection, making him cry out loudly and grip his shoulders tightly.

“Did that feel good there?”

He nodded, somehow managing to continue moving his own wrist, not about to stop letting his lover feel as good as he was. Mink relentlessly brushed over the tip, beginning to make him shake as he tried his hardest not to come.

“I can’t…much longer…” he told him, gripping him tighter and burying his face against his shoulder.

“Don’t hold it in,” Mink said, speeding up his movements more until Aoba felt his control slipping.

His fingers tightened into Mink’s shirt as he came, crying out loudly and trembling uncontrollably as the pleasure burned through him.

He drew back and Mink quickly covered his lips, reaching up and softly running his hand over the back of his head, making sure not to get tangled in his hair. Aoba still couldn’t handle the gentleness behind all his gestures. It made him so happy it felt like his heart was going to explode.

“…I didn’t make you feel good,” Aoba said disappointedly, noticing his lover hadn’t come at the same time as him.

“We’re not done yet” Mink said, suddenly standing, lifting Aoba up along with him in the process, using his strong arms to keep him held up around his waist.

He began carrying him back toward the bedroom, all the while spoiling him with sweet kisses to weaken his heart more than it already was. Aoba was so wrapped up in exploring the warmth of his lover’s mouth against his, he didn’t even notice the when Mink had set him on the bed.

He drew back and finished taking off his shirt, exposing his broad tan chest, and Aoba as always blushed at the handsomeness of the older man.

He could feel himself becoming hard again and turned his head to hide his embarrassment. The bed compressed under the weight of Mink crawling back onto it and he quickly felt him pulling his jeans down over his hips until he yanked them away completely.

Aoba turned to look at him and felt his lips instantly covered in another long kiss, feeling Mink lick at them to hint he wanted more. He willingly opened his mouth enough, feeling their tongues quickly wrestle together. Just as he thought he’d lose his mind at the sweet feeling that followed their kiss, he suddenly felt Mink sliding his hand underneath him, rubbing his sensitive entrance with his fingers until he was shaking from the desire of wanting more.

As if Mink sensed what he was thinking, he reached over to the table and fumbled around in the drawer for the cream he always kept there. Aoba squirmed in anticipation as he watched him rub it onto his fingers before bringing them down to his hole, sliding one in, making him moan deeply in response.

“Does it hurt?” Mink asked.

Aoba shook his head, feeling his heart warm all over again at the obvious concern in Mink’s voice. Compared to the past…he could tell Mink was so scared of hurting him again. No matter what he said, he could always see the regret his lover had in his eyes.

Mink leaned down, beginning to press soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks before placing one against his lips. He felt Mink add another finger after a little while and moaned softly, knowing how hard he already was.

“Mink….m-more…” he told him, knowing there was a heated expression on his face as he looked at his lover.

He heard the clinking of his belt coming undone before Mink suddenly drew his legs around his waist. He felt his cock sliding into him and gasped, gripping the sheets underneath him as the pleasure quickly consumed him.

“AH! M-Mink…nn…”

He quickly began rocking his hips, not moving too fast but just enough for him to feel the extent of the ecstasy that was ravaging his body.

“Put your arms around me,” Mink told him, leaning closer, “to make it easier.”

Aoba blushed  but did at he requested, sliding his arms around his neck as Mink began moving once again, pulling more lewd sounds from his lips. It felt so good…

“Ah-ah…Mink! I’m…almost…”

“Me too…” he said, quickly speeding up more, forcing Aoba to grip him tighter.

He buried his face into his shoulder, trying to stifle all the embarrassing moans he was voicing, focusing on how good he was feeling. Mink reached between them, wrapping his fingers around his cock to rub his sensitive slit again, giving him the last burst of pleasure he needed to come.

He cried out loudly, feeling himself shaking as the orgasm rolled through his body. Mink grunted soon after and he could feel a new, familiar warmth enter him. He smiled, hugging Mink close, relieved that his lover felt as good as he did.

“I love you…” Mink told him, suddenly drawing back to press a kiss to his forehead, trailing more pecks all along his cheeks before settling a final one against his lips.

“I love you too,” Aoba told him, closing his eyes as his warm hand moved across his cheek.

Mink quickly cleaned them up before disappearing out into the kitchen while Aoba busied himself with getting comfortable under the warm sheets. He laughed softly as the happiness consumed him and he quickly slid lower under the covers, smelling the familiar cinnamon scent that lingered throughout everything in the house. He couldn’t get over the happiness he felt at being here. He was with Mink, by his side and in his arms every day. There was nothing that could ever make him regret coming here to find him.

Mink came back into the room with a mug in each hand, setting one the table beside him.

“…the tea you like.”

He nodded, sitting up so he could grab the drink and bring it to his lips, carefully blowing on it too make sure it wasn’t too hot. It was warm and tasty. He sipped it happily as Mink settled back into bed beside him.

“Thank you for making some for me,” he said, turning to look at him, watching as he sipped his own tea.

“…thank you for loving me.”

He widened his eyes at the words that had just left his lover’s lips. He’d never expected Mink to say something like that.

He set his drink back down and scooted toward him, resting his head against his shoulder, “Thank you for loving me too.”

Mink reached up to brush his fingers through his hair, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“...I’m sorry for…before.”

He nodded, “I know…and it’s okay. I love you Mink…”

Aoba closed his eyes at the sensation of his lover gently brushing his fingers through his hair began lulling him to sleep. There really was no doubt in his mind, this was where he was meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Simply some more fluff because I can never get enough fluff in my life.


End file.
